fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Dark Phoenix Trailer Should Have Ended
AFTER DARK PHOENIX TRAILER.... Beast: This is all your fault, Charles. Charles: Really? Jean is gonna destroy everything.....and I'M the douche? Beast: Well you did lie to her.....you knew about this...and- Charles: Shut up, Hank! I have enough problems as it is! Ok? I'm in a wheelchair, I lost my damn hair, chances are Erik's gonna turn evil...AGAIN...for like the fourth time now....I'm responsible for countless deaths of past X-Men...and the icing on the bloody cake..... Jean's turned evil.....I feel bad enough already! You're one of my closest friends, and you're doing this? I mean....seriously? How about instead of acting like a Wampa, you act more caring and friendly like the beast in that disney movie! Beast: Uhhh.... Charles: And before you say anything...YES...I CAN make that reference! So please.....I really could use your support right now! Beast: Wow....sorry Charles...I....I didn't really think of it like that. Charles: Its fine, Hank...I'm...I'm sorry for yelling..... (Wolverine runs through a Doctor Strange portal) Wolverine: OH MY GOD! CHARLES! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE PHOENIX! ITS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU- Charles: ALREADY TOO LATE, LOGAN! Wolverine: Wait....you serious? Aww crap...... Charles: Yeah....crap doesn't even begun to express how horrible everything is....when you told me back in the 70s about how great it will be to meet all these new people...not once did you mention HOW I meet them. Wolverine: Well.....they're still great people, aren't they? Charles: Yes...but you didn't tell me about Apocalypse....or the fact that my soon to be best buddies were part of his gang to try and destroy all mankind! Also...YOU WERE THERE! How could not even remember that!?! Wolverine: I was? Charles: Oh for bloody sake..... Beast: I'm starting to think we should reset time again.... Charles: SEE! Now you're being supportive! Who's feeling like the douche now? Beast: Come on, Charles, I said I was sorry! Wolverine: Actually.....we can't...things are really busy on my end.... Charles: I doubt it...you're already done with all this mess in your time. Wolverine: In my timeline, I was killed by a clone of myself. But then this guy with a magic cape reversed time and brought me back to stop a major threat in an alternate timeline. He kept me in this pocket dimension until his buddy freed me, saying he was killed by an alien warlord named Thanos. Now I'm teaming up with my former teammate Wade Wilson, a group of super humans called the Fantastic Four, and this chick named Captain Marvel to take down Thanos and avenge all the people he killed...you could say....we're.....Avengers. Charles: ............That sounds......ten times cooler.....and pleasing...than everything I've ever done in the last forty years of my life. Beast: Can we join? Wolverine: Sorry...I'm on a tight schedule....I gotta get back to my time....this guy Kang is suppose to help us....ok see ya! Good luck with dealing with the dark phoenix! (He jumps back through the portal) Beast: Well.....at least things can't get any- (The mansion blows up) Jean: FEAR ME! FOR I AM THE DARK PHOENIX! Charles: (Sighs) I'm done....I'm just going to go to bed in whats left of my room. Beast: But Charles! What about the Phoenix!?! Charles: DONE! Beast: (Sighs, gets his cellphone out) Wade? We need the X-Force....died in a skydiving accident you say? (Hangs up phone) Maybe its not too late to join Erik's team..... THE END Category:Alternate Endings